memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Kira Joins the SGC/Chapter 2
Both the Valiant and Destiny are next to each other. On deck 12 Colonel Young shows Kira around. You should see the bridge, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. They head to the bridge and the doors opened and Brody and Eli were working at the consoles as they walked onto the bridge as Kira is amazed. Colonel we're weren't expecting you back so soon Eli says as he looks at him. Colonel Young looks at him. I know, we are welcoming our newest member, Kira Nerys Colonel Young says as he looks at Eli and Brody. Kira is my wife Typhuss says as he looks at Eli and Brody. Hi nice to meet you I'm Eli Wallace Eli says as he introduces himself to Kira. Welcome aboard I'm Adam Brody Dr. Brody says as he also introduces himself to Kira. She smiles. Nice to meet you both Kira says as she looks at them. A console beeps as Lieutenant James goes to it. Sir we're picking up a distress call from one of our outer most colonies Lieutenant James says as she looks at one of the consoles and then at Colonel Young. Young looks at her. Open a channel, Lieutenant James Colonel Young says as he looks at Lieutenant James. She inputs commands into the console. Channel open Lieutenant James says as she looks at Colonel Young. Colonel Young speaks into the com. This Colonel Young of the Destiny, what is your emergency Colonel Young says as he talked into the com. Static is over the coms as Colonel Young speaks. Please respond, this is Young Colonel Young says as he talked into the com. Lieutenant James turns to the Colonel. All I'm getting is static sir Lieutenant James says as she looks at Colonel Young. Admiral Kira traces the signal. Its coming from PX-2269, Everett Typhuss says as he looks at Young. Will chimes in. Isn't that where our research colony is at? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He turns to him. Yes, several other colonies and 350 people Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Damn Will says as he looks at him. We set up the colonies two years ago, Everett, we need to go there now Typhuss says as he looks at Will then at Everett. He nods. Scott set a course maximum FTL Colonel Young says as he looks at Lieutenant Scott. Lieutenant Scott inputs commands into the console and engages the FTL engines. Destiny jumps into FTL on course for PX-2269. In the mess hall Admiral Kira is briefing the senior staff on the situation. We don't know what the situation on PX-2269 is, they could be under attack by an alien race or their communications array could be offline, we are on our way to the planet and we will give them help if they need it Typhuss says as he looks at them. Brody looks at him. Could we expect a fight? Brody says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe Typhuss says as he looks at Brody. The crew speaks up as Colonel Young calms them down. All right people, calm down, we have been through tough missions before this is no different Young says as he looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. Colonel Young is right, let's go do our jobs and get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at them. The crew is dismissed as Camile walks up to them. Their scared we've not had a battle since the war with the Lucian Alliance Camile says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I know, but its our job to help those in need and right now they need our help Typhuss says as he looks at Camile. She looks at him. And I'm not denying that but we've not had a battle and if its a fleet of enemy ships we're gonna need back up Camile says as she looks at him. Colonel Young chimes in. I've sent a hail to General O'Neill he's dispatching the Enterprise and the Home Fleet Colonel Young says as he looks at her. In the armory Will is showing Kira around. These are my favorite weapons P90 phaser rifle its very light and easier to handle then those type-E phaser rifles they have them on the Enterprise and Intrepid here feel the weight on it Will says as he hands it to Kira. Kira holds the weapon. Its heavy, Typhuss uses this weapon as well Kira says as she looks at Will. He smiles. You'll get use to the weight as you use it more Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss walks into the armory. Will's showing you the P90, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Its a weapon of war meant to kill the enemy and it has a high rate of fire Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Like the Cardassian, Klingon, Romulan, and Dominion disruptors Kira says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Yeah but unlike those weapons these are easier to handle and you don't have to worry about any issues with them, you can drag this thing through the mud, snow and it will still work Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss chimes in. We don't just use Federation type weapons we also use alien weapons as well Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Will brings out a Zat as he hands it to Typhuss and he explains them to Kira. Its a Goa'uld weapon, one shot is stun, two shots is kill and the third shot will disintegrate a person Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Wow these are so streamlined Kira says as she looks at it. Will chimes in. The Goa'uld don't care about designs of their weapons they just wanted people to worship them I've read the SG team reports Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the ship's power hums down. We've dropped out of FTL Will says as he looks at them. They head to the bridge. Destiny enters orbit of the planet through a debris field of Klingon vessels. On the bridge Colonel Tyson, Admiral Kira, Vedek Kira walks onto the bridge as Typhuss is shocked by the sight that he's seeing. What the hell happened Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Young. He turns to him. Unknown at the moment but it looks like they were in a battle Colonel Young says as he looks at him. Then sensors beep. ONE KLINGON BATTLECRUSIER DECLOAKING OFF THE PORT BOW! Sergeant Greer shouts as he turns to Colonel Young. The Klingon battle cruiser appears. On the bridge Colonel Young gives orders. Ready forward batteries and standby to fire hail them Colonel Young says as he looks at Greer and then at Eli. Eli chimes in. Colonel, they are haling us Eli says as he looks at Colonel Young. Colonel Young sighs. On viewer Colonel Young says as he looks at him. Eli inputs commands into the console and the Klingon Commander comes on the viewer. I am General J'mpok of the Klingon vessel IKS T'ko General J'mpok says on the viewer. Colonel Young introduces himself. I'm Colonel Everett Young commanding officer of Destiny General you kind of gave us a scare when you decloaked Colonel Young says as he looks at the viewer. We thought you were the enemy General J'mpok says as he looks at Colonel Young. Admiral Kira chimes in. We are not your enemy, what happened here can you tell us Typhuss says as he looks at J'mpok. He looks at him. Well, I'm waiting for your answer Typhuss says as he looks at J'mpok. We were attacked by an unknown vessel J'mpok says on the viewer. Colonel Young looks at the viewer. Maybe we can help each other and find out what happened Colonel Young says ashe looks at J'mpok. J'mpok thinks. I am sorry Colonel but I must decline we Klingons don't ask for help General J'mpok says on the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. If you don't want our help we will be on our way then Typhuss says as he looks at J'mpok.